


they needed to be together

by suchfeels



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 16:48:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3257189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suchfeels/pseuds/suchfeels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura died of old age in the hospital and Carmilla was having a hard time. and couldn´t deal with the pain</p>
            </blockquote>





	they needed to be together

She just laid there… all quiet and stiff,   
her face was as beautiful as the day Carmilla met her. Her eyes were closed, but Carmilla could still see her eyes light up. Her face was now covered in tiny wrinkles, Carmilla loved them. She smiled at Laura…  
She couldn´t believe the day had come. The day Laura wouldn´t smile back.

Carmilla tried to hear her heartbeat, her breath. Something to indicate she wasn´t gone. 

She slowly bend over the bed, her heart stung. She wanted nothing more than to lay next to her and just stay there forever, her eyes started to sting. Carmilla had no idea what that feeling was, it felt like her eyes wanted to roll out of her head. ´You’re trying to cry, stupid vampire…´ LaFontaine slowly started walking towards the bed. ´vampires don´t cry´ Carmilla was trying to hide her immense pain. 

´It´s okay to miss her, I miss her too. But you´ll have to move on.´ LaFontaine laid her hand on Carmilla´s shoulder. ´you know I can´t, I can´t live without her.´ ´I know…´

She was just lying there, peacefully… ´How could you?! WHY, why wouldn’t you just let me turn you?! We could be together forever!’ Carmilla was yelling at Laura and crying. ‘Carm, calm down, she can’t hear you, she’s gone.’ LaFontaine hugged Carmilla and started crying. 

They stayed like that, hugging and crying, for a couple of minutes. Then the nurse walked. ‘Miss, you’ll have to leave now.’ Carmilla started hissing at the nurse. ‘leave’ she said angrily. ‘don’t murder her.’ LaFontaine whispered. ‘Laura wouldn’t want you to…’ 

The nurse kept on bugging them to leave, at which point Carmilla snapped, she turned around and look the nurse in the eyes. ‘I’m sorry, cupcake she just won’t leave us.’ She said to the ground.

She gazed up, looking at the nurse again. ‘don’t try anything stupid Carm!’ LaFontaine screamed. But it was too late. Carmilla shifted into a giant black cat and leapt, she landed on the nurse and started ripping her apart. blood spattered all over the place, on the wall, the bed, even on tiny Laura and LaFontaine. 

Then Carmilla shifted back and looked down on the nurse’s corpse. She turned around proudly but when she saw the blood on Laura’s face she felt a horrible pain in her chest. Then she turned to LaFontaine who was crying and covered in blood. 

This was all too much for her to handle and she screamed. She broke the chair next to the bed, grabbed the broken leg of the chair, and thrust it right into her heart. She could see the look on LaFontaine’s face as she slowly fell towards the ground. ‘I’m so sorry, I can’t live without her…’ then she hit the ground and closed her eyes, smiling…


End file.
